Friendship is Life
by MainEventMan
Summary: This is the life story of a stallion who's not like the rest of the ponies in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: First Days

Friendship is Life

A _**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_Fan Fic

By MainEventManChapter 1

All my life, I've been….different. Physically, mentally, and spiritually, I've been different. This is the story of that different life. Are you sure you wanna hear it? I'm warning you, it's not for the faint of heart. Alright…my name is Blaze Goldheart. And this story, like any other, starts off with our hero, facing impossible odds…or in this case, his very first day of school. We open, with a little colt, he had a grey coat, with a red and yellow mane and tail. He's standing outside of the school with his father, Average sized, with a Doctor Whooves-ish stile mane, also red and yellow. That little colt, was me.

"Daddy…I'm scared." I whispered.

"Scared?" My dad asked me, he had a quizzical tone of voice. "Why would you be nervous?"

"W-What if no pony likes me?" I asked him, pathetically inching closer to him.

"Nonsense!" My dad told me, with a smile on his face. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here, Blaze!"

"You think so, Dad?" I looked up at him, with hope in my eyes.

"I'm positive, son." My dad looked down at me, with a loving smile.

"Remember, come straight to the stadium after school, I'll be practicing with the 'Bolts."

"You got it…I love ya, Dad!" I hugged his leg. He looked down at me with a warm look in his eye and smiled.

"Love you too, son."

I turned away from him and started walking toward the school. It was huge! Or, at least it was to me. I was a colt, after all. When I walked inside, I looked around, and saw all the fillies and colts talking to each other, about school, friends, and my dad. After all, he was in the Wonderbolts. And he's one of the best too. Anyway, I rounded a corner to go to my class room, when I accidentally bumped into somepony.

"Watch where you're going, dweeb!" She shouted, with a sour tone in her voice. She was a griffon cub, and she had a mean look in her eye.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" I apologized."Sorry's not gonna cut it, you little twerp!" She squawked at me. She backed me into a wall. I was terrified."I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I stuttered out.

"Enough with the sorry already, before I rearrange your face!" She shook her fist at me.

"Come on, Gilda! Leave him alone!" I heard a voice call out. I looked at her. She was beautiful! A filly with a rainbow mane, and beautiful rose eyes.

"Rainbow, come on! He bumped into me!" Gilda shouted at her.

"Because you weren't looking where you were going! Now come on, we're gonna be late." The filly said to her. Gilda pointed a claw at me.

"This isn't over!" She growled and walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" I started to say, but then I got lost in her beautiful eyes. I came back to reality when she started to speak.

"She's like that with everypony, don't worry." She said. She sounded a bit irritated by her. Then she looked at me and extended her hoof with a smile. "Name's Rainbow Dash!"

I took her hoof. "I'm Blaze. Blaze Goldheart." I nervously sputtered. Looking at her, I got so nervous, and I couldn't control my self! I wanted to hold it back, but I just blatantly sputtered out, "Do you wanna be friends?!"

She gave me a confused look at first. Then….she started laughing. She looked at me and said, "You're something else! Sure, we can be friends!"I got a warm feeling in my chest.

"S-See you at lunch then?" I smiled warmly and blushed.

"Y-yeah… see ya at lunch."

Later that day, like at most schools, the foals were released for lunch hour. Not knowing where to sit, I sat at the last table in the corner of the cafeteria, alone. I unpacked my lunch, it was the usual. PB&J with apple juice. I noticed something else in the bag. It was a note from my dad. I unfolded it and read it."Happy first day, Son! Have fun, Hope you make lots of new friends!-Daddy." When I was a foal, I used to love seeing letters from my dad with my lunch.

"Hey, what are you doing all alone?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up from the letter. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Hey!" Seeing her brightened up my day. "Just…didn't know where to sit…

"Did you forget I was sitting with you?" She smiled and sat down across from me.

"No, I didn't!" I said to her. I took a bite out of my sandwich, and watched as Rainbow unpacked her lunch. Before I could say anything, I heard a huge crash, I looked up from my sandwich. A grey pony with a blonde mane was on the floor, covered in her own lunch, some of the other ponies were laughing at her.

"What an idiot!" One colt shouted.

"Can she even see straight?" Chuckled another. The grey pony started crying. Rainbow stood up.

"Knock it off, all of you!" She said. "She can't help the way she is! So you all shouldn't laugh at her for it!" Immediately all the other ponies stopped laughing at her. Rainbow went over and helped the grey filly over to our table.

"Are you ok, Derpy?" She asked was sniffling as she talked.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" Her eyes were all wonky…one was looking right at me, and the other was looking a bit to the left side.

"Hi…I'm Blaze." I said, trying to be nice."I-I'm Derpy….Derpy Hooves…" She said to me, still sounding a bit saddened.

"Would a muffin make you feel better?" Rainbow suggested to her.

Immediately, Derpy's head perked up. "Muffin?! Did you say muffin?!" Rainbow giggled and handed her a muffin from her lunch. She had a cute giggle…immediately, Derpy took a big bite out of it. "Mmm….Muffins…." She said with glee, seeming almost entranced by the taste.

Now you're probably thinking that things are going pretty good, and it'll stay that way, right? Wrong. Just then, Gilda came back, and looked at us with disgust. "Dash, what are you doing with these losers?" She asked, gesturing her claw toward me and Derpy. Rainbow blushed in embarrassment and looked at at me and Derpy first, and then back at Gilda. "Oh come on, Gilda! They aren't so bad, once you get to know them!" She pleaded.

"I don't wanna hear about it, you! Get out of here before I make you get out of here!" Gilda shouted at Derpy. Derpy whimpered and galloped away.

"And you!" Gilda growled, pointing at me. "You stay away from Dash! You're not cool enough to hang out with her!"

Now I got mad. I stood up and said, "Who are you to judge that?!"

I looked around. The whole cafeteria went silent. I didn't know it at the time, but I was one of the first ponies that ever stood up to Gilda! I glanced back at the griffon cub. She looked enraged. She could hardly speak! "W-Why you…LITTLE!" She gripped my throat with one of her claws. I could hardly breath! I tried to tell her to let go, but all that I could sputter out was, "A-Agh!" Rainbow grabbed on to Gilda and started prying her claws off of me with her hooves."Gilda, get off of him!" She shouted desperately. Gilda looked at Dash, then back at me, and let me go."Dash won't be here to save you, next time, you little FREAK!" She turned and stormed off. There was something about that word that really got to me….. Freak….at the time, I knew I was different….I just didn't know why…. Dad said he'd tell me when I was older….but still that word got to me….it hurt me….I remember spending the rest of lunch sitting alone, silently crying…..

As I walked home that day, I was expecting to walk home alone…but I heard a voice.

"Hey! Wait!" It was Rainbow again. Seeing her, always made me happy, although I didn't know why.

"Hey…" I looked around nervously. If Rainbow was here, Gilda wouldn't be too far behind.

"Don't worry, Gilda's not here. She thinks I left through the south entrance." She said with a smirk.I chuckled….but then looked down."Hey, I'm sorry for what happened at lunch…" Rainbow looked down. "It was kind of my fault.."

"No, No, it wasn't your fault!" I said, trying to make her feel better. But Rainbow had her eyes somewhere else. She was looking at my flank, Wide-eyed. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Y-Y-Your CUTIE MARK!" She stuttered in amazement.

"Oh yeah, That!" I simply stated.

"B-B-But…" Rainbow began to stutter. "H-How do you have it already?!"

How I got my cutie mark….at that age, even I didn't know how! "I don't know…It happened a few days after I was born… Or at least that's what my dad says."I told her.

"Your dad? Huh….Who is your dad?" She asked me.

"My dad is Archangel Goldheart."

Immediately, Rainbow's jaw dropped. "ARCHANGEL GOLDHEART?!" She shouted in disbelief. "YOUR DAD IS CAPTAIN OF THE WONDERBOLTS?!"

I backed up at her shouting. "Y-yeah…why?"

Rainbow giggled at me backing away. "Sorry, It's just I'm a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE fan of the Wonderbolts! And I know some day, I'm gonna join them in the sky!" She exclaimed, raising her hoof to the sky.

"You too?" I ask her. I too was training to become apart of the Wonderbolts, to live on my dad's legacy when he retired.

"Maybe if we're lucky, We'll both get in!" Rainbow said, patting me on the back. "Listen, I have to go…but I wanna hang out more! That cool?" She asked.I felt a huge rush of excitement hearing that.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" I stammered. "See you tomorrow!" I took off on a gallop toward the stadium. My dad had told me to come straight back there after school. I fluttered my wings as I walked.

The stadium was huge. Even to this day, I marvel at it's incredible size. As I walked in, I noticed the 'Bolts were doing a practice run. My dad was at the head of the group, they were all trailing lightning and smoke as they flew. I started clapping my hooves and cheering. "WOO! GO DAD!" He looked down and smiled.

"Take five, everypony!" He said to his team members. They all flew off in different directions, but My dad landed in front of me. "Come here, you!" He said. I jokingly screamed, as he picked me up and held me in his hooves. "How was your first day, champ?" He asked me.

"It started off good….it got a little bad in the middle….and then ended great!"

"Got a little bad?" Dad asked me, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean, Blaze?"

"Well…I got bullied…." I looked down. When I looked back up, My dad's expression had changed. He looked like, he was holding something back…rage maybe….if there was one thing my dad hated, it was a bully.

"Bullied? Who would do that to you, son?" He asked."Her name was Gilda…she's a griffon cub…." I told him. Dad looked away for a second, and then looked back at me.

"Son" he began to say. "Right now, all you can do, is just..stand up for yourself. We're Goldhearts. No pony pushes us around! Now can I trust that you'll do that son?" He looked down at me with a small smile on his face."Yeah….I'll do that dad."

I looked up at him and smiled. After that, I watch as my dad and the rest of the 'Bolts finished practice. When we got home, My dad was playing with me. We were in my room, and he was laying down on this back, holding me in the air. "And introducing, the Wonderbolts newest member, Blaze Goldheart! Yay!"He lowered me gently, and rose me back up again, while I pretended to fly."Woohoo!" I shouted. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Blaze." He gently put me down, and he walked to the door. I couldn't hear much…the stallions at the door had deep, menacing sounding voices. When my dad shut the door, he looked back at me. His expression was mixed between rage, and sorrow.

"I think it's time for bed, Blaze."

"Who was at the door, daddy?" I asked.

"No one you need to worry about, son." He whispered. "Come on, I'll take you to your bed."

He picked me up and carried me to my bed. As I started to get relaxed, He kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night Blaze. Daddy loves you." He said to me.

I looked up at him and said, "Love you too, Dad." As he started to walk out, I remembered something."Good luck at your show tomorrow, Dad!" I said. "I'll be there."

He chuckled and smiled warmly at me. "I know you will, Blaze. I know you will." After that, I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the stadium was packed full of ponies, young and old to see the Wonderbolts perform. Nopony could've been excited as I was though. My dad was showing is his solo routine today, and He's been working on a whole new trick, called The Firecracker Blitz. I was sitting in the locker room, being the captain's son gets you a permanent backstage pass, and the other 'Bolts were all talking to each other about the big show, mainly wishing my dad luck. As they broke, and began to walk out of the locker room, I stood up. "Good luck today, Daddy!" I said to him. He looked back at me and smiles warmly.

"Thanks son. Someday, You'll be in my shoes." He said to me.

"You think so?" I asked him.

"I know so." Then, I walked to my seat in the arena, as the 'Bolts made their big entrance. It was amazing. They flew all around the arena with my dad at the head of the group, trailing thunderclouds and lightning behind them. The crowd went wild. I was so thrilled. As the show passed, soon it was my dad's time to shine. He flew high above the arena to gain altitude, but then, he dive-bombed, causing a trail of flames to form behind him. He flew faster and faster, a mach cone formed around him, when all of a sudden…he broke the sound barrier! Causing a trail of fireworks and flames to form behind him. The crowd went insane! Then he had to finish the trick, he did the first loop, then the second, but…something went wrong….as he was going for the third loop, he started to mess up. He fell straight to the ground, and crashed with a sickening boom on the ground. "DADDY!" I shouted. I flapped my little wings desperately and flew down to him, with the rest of the 'Bolts. When I got there, he was already being taken to the hospital…

I sat out there in the waiting room, when a doctor walked up to me. "Doctor…How's my dad?" I asked him, sniffling as I spoke. He looked down at me. "You can see him…but it doesn't look good…"

"Thank you!" I said quickly, and trotted inside my dad's hospital room. He was laying in a hospital bed, and he wasn't wearing his Wonderbolt's suit….this was the first time I had seen him without it. I sat next to the bed. "Daddy…."He looked at me, and showed me a small smile.

"Hey, Kiddo…." He whispered faintly.

"Daddy…" I could hardly speak. "Y-you're gonna be all better soon…..right?"

He sighed deeply. "Blaze…." He whispered. "There comes a time….in every stallion's life…when they realize it's time to grow up…."

I couldn't understand, or believe what he was saying. "Daddy…you're going to be all better soon…right?" He looked away for a second, and then back at me.

"This is your time, buddy….." He smiled again…it wasn't a big smile…but still. "Blaze….I want you to promise me something…." "What dad?" I asked."First…The Firecracker Blitz…I want you to join the Wonderbolts when you get older…and succeed where I failed…" He whispered."Ok…" I whispered back.

"And next…I want you to live for me…live life to the fullest…remember…..Friendship…..is…life…and…." He moved slightly, and took his Wonderbolts costume, folded nicely, off of the bedside table, and handed it to me. "I want you to have this…"

"Y-Your Wonderbolts suit!?" I shouted in disbelief. "Dad…I can't take this! You're gonna be all better…right?"

He sighed deeply again.

"I…I love you, son…." He then groaned, and laid his head back on the pillow. The heart monitor flat-lined. I was beside myself. "Daddy!" I cried. "Please! Don't leave me! DADDY!" I laid my head on my fallen father and cried. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was on my own, I had no surviving relatives…..as far as I knew. I kept the Wonderbolts suit with me at all times after that…

The next day, at school, everyone was silent when they saw me. They all had seen the show, and they all knew what had happened. Most of the teachers told me they were sorry for my loss, and most of the other foals tried to tell me they were sorry….but it didn't seem to help. Then, it got worse. At lunch that day, I was sitting alone, and these two colts walked up to my table. One was brown with a white mane, and the other was a bit of a yellow color with a brown mane. I knew these colts…they were the school bullies…famous for calling Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Crash".

"Well Well, if it isn't Blaze _Moldheart!" _One of them jeered at me.

"Moldheart?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They both looked at each other and smiled evilly. They looked back at me.

"That's what your dad's doing in the coffin, right?" The other one asked. They both laughed.I felt something I never felt before…..I felt rage…..pure unbridled rage….

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That's what your Dad is doing in the coffin, ri-" Before I could finish, I kicked him right in the face, he stumbled back into one of the lunch tables. The other one lunged at me, but I threw him off of me. I looked around at all the other fillies and colts, all mumbling about what just happened. Just then, as if it couldn't get any worse, Gilda walked up to me. "What is your problem, Moldheart?!" She shouted at me.

"You think I was just gonna take that?!" I shouted back at her. She shoved me down.

"You little freak!" She shouted. Then she spit on me. After that…I couldn't take it any more…enough was enough. I got back up, turned, and galloped out of the room. As soon as I was out of the school, I took off in the air as best as I could…I kept flying until I made it to the edge of Cloudsdale. I couldn't stay here anymore…I had to run away. Before I was about to take off, I heard a voice."Hey, where are you going?" I turned around.

It was Rainbow Dash.

"I can't stay here anymore!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Blaze, you can't run away! Where will you go?" Rainbow asked, worry in her eyes.

"There's no place for me here! My daddy's gone! Nopony loves me, so I'm leaving! And I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" I shouted.

"Blaze, that's not true!" Rainbow shouted back. But before she could say more, I heard voices,"Where is that little freak!?" It was one of the bullies.

"I-I have to go!" I stammered. I flew away, and I didn't look back.

A few days later, I awoke to a strange sound. I had taken refuge in a makeshift cloud shelter, and when I looked outside…there was a huge dragon! I was frozen where I stood with fear…it roared at me…but something about that roar…seemed familiar…without thinking, I took off, tears streaming down my face, and the dragon flew after me. This was it…..I thought I was going to die…..I kept flying, as fast as I could, the dragon was in hot pursuit. I knew I couldn't out run it forever…so I remembered what Dad taught me…I quickly flew up to a cloud, and started jumping on it, causing lightning to strike the dragon. I hit it right in the face, and almost immediately, the dragon turned and started to fly away…I fell down in exhaustion…what was it about that dragon that seemed so familiar? I didn't have time to think about it, as I slipped into unconsciousness…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 2

Homecoming

It had been thirteen years since I ran away from Cloudsdale. I was now eighteen years old. I had managed to hang onto My father's Wonderbolt's suit. And now, since I was old enough for it to fit me, I had gotten into the habit of wearing it. I hadn't joined the Wonderbolts yet, so I wore it just to honor his memory. It was a slightly cloudy day, and I was just hopping from cloud to cloud. I had a lot on my mind, mainly was thinking of what would make that dragon want to chase me like it did ten years ago? Also other than that, there was something else that was on my mind….something pulling me back to Cloudsdale…? No…I could never go back there…..there's no place for me….It had started to rain, so I took shelter under a tree. I started shivering as the temperature got colder, but I was used to it. Living on the streets can give you a natural resistance to these kind of things. As the rain began to pick up, I got a sense of hopelessness…. As though I would never be accepted, and that I would be a street rat for the rest of my life…when just then…I heard something. I looked up. No….it couldn't be…. "Dad?" I asked aloud. It was him alright! But he looked…._wispier_. No…it wasn't him…it was some kind of vision….he looked disappointed….

"Son" The vision said….it's voice had a bit of an echo to it… "What are you doing?"

"Dad…I couldn't stay there…..You have to understand…" I started saying, but the vision cut me off.

"Blaze, you can't run from, you're problems!" The vision shouted. "Have I taught you nothing?!"

I looked down, disgusted at my actions. "I-I'm sorry, dad….." I whispered. When I looked back up, the vision of my father had a tiny smile on his face

."I know you are, son." The vision sighed deeply. "You need to go back to Cloudsdale. It's time you faced your problems head on."

I smiled confidently, knowing that now was the time I went back. "You're right dad!""Remember, Blaze." The vision said. "Friendship is life."

That was what my father had said to me on his death bed. "Wait… Dad…what does that mean?"

The vision started to disappear. "Dad! Wait! DAD!" But before I could do anything, the vision was gone. Friendship is life….what did he mean? But there was no time to think about that now….I had to go back to Cloudsdale…and redeem myself for my past mistake. I took off into the air, with my father gone, I had enhanced my flying skills on my own. I was even able to perform some of my father's old tricks. The rain drops hit my face hard, and the coldness of it stung, but I kept pushing on. As I got closer toward my old home, the clouds got darker and greyer….this area of the sky was never this dark when I was a foal….it feels almost as if as I grew…my home grew with me. It kept raining, and I kept flying. I wasn't going to give up. No matter how tired I was. Pretty soon, I came up on the edge of Clousdale. As I let out a sigh of relief, I noticed something, or rather, _somepony._ I hid up in a tree so I could get a good look at who was down there. I knew exactly who it was…she may have been a lot smaller the last time I saw her, but I knew damn well who it was. It was _Rainbow Dash._ Just, quietly sitting there. The only difference about her was that she had her cutie mark, a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. Her body was also a lot slimmer, and….dammit all, she was beautiful! Why she was there, I had no idea, but I was about to find out.

Just then, I heard two sickeningly familiar voices, both laughing together. It was those two bullies again. "Oh, what do you jerks want?!" Rainbow shouted at them.

"Jeez, _Crashie, _Calm down!" One of the bullies said.

"We just wanted to see how our favorite drop out was doing!" The other one said. Rainbow dropped out of Flight school?

"Well, can you just leave? I'm waiting for somepony." She said. "Oh, you mean _Moldheart?"_ One of the bullied tauntingly asked.

Rainbow was _waiting for me?_

"Don't you call him that!" She shouted at him, standing up.

"Face it, Crashie! He's never coming back! He's a coward, and he's probably dead just like his old man!"

Before they could share in a laugh, Rainbow tackled him. This caught both the bullies, and me off guard! Rainbow was doing a good job holding her own, but eventually the bullies overpowered her. They backed her up into a wall. I couldn't just sit there and let them hurt her! I let out an angry roar, and flew down in between Rainbow and the bullies.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Rainbow looked stunned."B-Blaze?!"

"M-Moldheart?!" One of the bullies stammered.

"It's Goldheart, you sons of BITCHES!" I shouted. Immediately they lunged at me, but I was prepared. I threw one of them off of me, and kicked the other in the face. They both rushed me again, but I just knocked both of their heads together. After they were unconscious, I looked back at Rainbow. She looked at me, amazed at how much bigger, and stronger I had gotten. I wanted to talk to her so badly…but I couldn't…..not yet.

Rainbow started. "Blaze…"

I took off.

"Blaze, wait!"

I felt horrible for just saving her and leaving like that, but it was all I could do. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet….. I knew that my old house was probably torn down, or bought by somepony else, so I couldn't go back. Also, there were too many painful memories there….so I decided to just walk through the town, see what all has changed, and who all remembered me.

Luna's Moon shined brightly that night. I kept walking through the town, my hooves aching a bit from my non stop movement.

"Well, look who it is!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, and what I saw made me sick. Sure enough, it was Gilda. Sitting on a cloud, now a fully grown gryphon. "Good to see you again, Goldheart." She said, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, seeing you again is no trip to Candy Land either, Gilda." I responded.

She giggled darkly. "Finally got a sense of humor, huh Goldheart?"

"Who says I never had one?" I asked.

Gilda smirked. "Well, if you're lookin' to hook up with Dash, you're a little too late."

"Huh?" I asked. I blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Gilda laughed. "I set her up with Proudhoof! He's the one Rainbow should be with. Not a dropout runaway like you!"

"PROUDHOOF?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Proudhoof was the biggest bully in school, yet for some reason, every mare wanted to be with him. He was a selfish prick, but everypony wanted to be like him. It sickened me. Just then, I heard a loud crash, and somepony cry out in pain.

"How do you like that, Rainbow TRASH?!" I heard somepony shout.

I looked back at Gilda, and she looked a little surprised. But I was too mad to see it. "This isn't over!" I pointed a hoof at her and flew into an alley. There, sure enough was Proudhoof, and Rainbow was in a dumpster.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do that to her?!" I shouted.

He looked at me and laughed. "Well, look who's back in town! Blaze _Moldheart!" _

"It's Goldheart…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Anyways, you shoulda seen it, Moldheart. Rainbow Trash here was trying to get me to have sex with her! I said no, and put her where she belongs."

"You're lying. I can see it in your smug face!" I shouted at him. Rainbow would never do anything like that. This guy however, had to have been the sleaziest guy in the school. "How could you do this to such a wonderful mare!? She deserves better than you!" Rainbow's cheeks turned bright red as she heard me say those words.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it, MOLDHEART?!" He shoved me into a wall.

"It's GOLDHEART!" I shoved him as well. Immediately, he swung at my face, I dodged it, and punched him in the stomach. He took to the air, and I took off after him. I slammed my hooves right in his chest, and threw him down to the ground, stomping on his jaw. When I finally let go of him, he ran away, knowing he couldn't beat me. I looked over at Rainbow, amazed yet again. I pulled her out of the dumpster. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She shook out the trash in her mane She may have been covered in garbage, but she still looked beautiful, especially in her rose colored eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine….I'm worried about you!" She said. "I'm fine…" I realized just then how tired I was. I fell to the ground. "Blaze!" Rainbow shouted. She kneeled down to me. "I have to get you help!"

"I-I'm fine…" I said, panting. "Where do you live?" She asked me.

I pathetically looked up at her. "Nowhere…." I stated.

She looked at me in shock. "Nowhere?! We can't have that! You're staying with me!""No…I can't do that to you…" I said.

"Blaze, I insist!" She said. She did her best to put myself on her back. "Hey… you're not as heavy as I thought you'd be." She said.

I chuckled weakly. "Thanks…" I said. She took off and flew in the night sky. The cool breeze felt wonderful, the wind blowing through my mane. It took me a while to realize what was happening. The mare of my dreams was asking me to live with her! It was a lot to take in! When Rainbow finally landed outside her home, I had the strength to get off of her back and stand on my hooves. It looked nice. It was a one floor cloud home. "Well," Rainbow said. "This is my humble abode. She opened the door for me and I walked inside. It was nice. There was a living room, with a old, worn couch, and there was a kitchen. There was also an extra door, which I suspected led to Rainbow's room.

"It's nice…" I said. It was a nice house.

"I wish I could move to a bigger place." She said with a sigh. "Maybe when I finally get in the 'Bolts."

That was amazing. All those years, and she still wanted to be apart of the Wonderbolts! Then again, so did I. "We'll be getting in together." I said.

Rainbow blushed. "Y-yeah…." She said. We both walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed." She said. "Oh no, I'm not doing that to you." I responded. "I'll sleep on the couch." "Alright….if you say so." She said quietly. We both just sat there for a good two minutes, not saying a word. Eventually, Rainbow looked me dead in the eye, and she hugged me.

"Wah?!" I confusedly sputtered out."Oh Blaze!" She started with. "I-I just can't believe you're back! After all these years!"I was confused…..yet at the same time….happy…I didn't know it….but I was in love! I hugged her back.

"Rainbow….I didn't know it….but I think I missed you the most!" I told her. She quickly let go of me, her face faintly red, her eyes streaming tears. We just stared at each other for another two minutes. Then, she started to move in closer. And so did I. Oh Celestia, I hope she didn't think I was taking things too fast! She closed her eyes, and I did too. Time slowed down as we got closer and closer to each other. Then….we kissed. I got a warm feeling in my chest….it felt as if life had all of a sudden stopped. She pulled away and I looked into her eyes….her beautiful, rose colored eyes. "A-As I was saying….I'm fine on the couch." I said, as the world went back into motion.

"I'll get an air mattress." Rainbow whispered. She flew into her room, and pulled out a fully inflated air mattress. I guess she kept it in her closet.

"Oh no, it's fine…" I started to say."Oh, this isn't for you." Rainbow interrupted. "I'm sleeping out here with you…"

I would've said that she didn't have to, and that I was fine sleeping alone….but after that kiss….I just smiled and nodded my head. She laid down on the air mattress, and I laid down on the couch. As I started to drift to sleep, Rainbow turned back to me."Good night Blaze. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat.

Rainbow Dash, the mare I loved without even realizing it, just told me she _loved _me! I was so happy that I couldn't think of anything to say! It felt like my heart was going to explode! I just simply responded with, "G-Goodnight, Rainbow….I love you too…." She smiled warmly at me, and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. I did the same.

I woke up to a smell. But not just any smell, it was something I hadn't smelled in thirteen years. Breakfast. _Breakfast! _I hadn't had a good breakfast in so long that the word had almost seemed alien to me! When I opened my eyes, Rainbow wasn't in the air mattress. I got up out of the couch, and followed the scent into the kitchen. It was beautiful! All on the table was pancakes, toast, muffins, and hash browns, all piping hot! It was all so beautiful! My mouth started to water, when I heard somepony giggling. I looked up, to see Rainbow on the other side of the table. "Hungry are we?" She asked with a smirk.

"More than you know…." I said, looking back at the food.

She giggled again. Celestia, her giggle was cute.

"You cooked all of this?" I asked."Well, I'm not the best cook in the world…" She said. "My talents are mainly in the sky." She took a seat, at the table, and I sat down across from her. Before any of us could take a bite, I asked her something.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her food.

"Last night….you said you loved me…..is that true?" I asked.

A tiny smile appeared on her face. "Of course I meant it, Blaze! I'm the element of Loyalty, I wouldn't leave you for anypony else!"

I was confused. "Element of Loyalty? What?" I asked.

She giggled. "Oh…right…allow me to explain."

She told me everything. She told me about how her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and she told me about how Nightmare Moon had returned, and how she was defeated and turned back into Princess Luna by the elements of Harmony, Rainbow Representing Loyalty. She also told me about some of the experiences she had with her new friends while I was gone."Seriously?" I asked in disbelief, laughing.

"I'm not kidding! She got the dragon to leave all by herself! Fluttershy of all ponies!" Rainbow said as we both shared in a laugh.

"She sounds like a nice pony." I said."Oh she is. She is The Element of Kindness after all." Rainbow Explained.

It was amazing. Rainbow had accomplished more than I ever thought I would. She was one of Equestria's protectors. "Well…how about we go meet 'em?" Rainbow asked."What?" I responded, wondering what she meant."My friends." Rainbow said back with a smile. "I think they should meet my new Coltfriend! My heart skipped another beat. "C-Coltfriend?" I stuttered.

Rainbow laughed again. "You don't get it, do you? Blaze, I love you, and you love me. That makes us an item. You're my coltfriend, and I'm your marefriend!" She hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed hotly as a nervous smile plastered on my face. "W-Well….ok…let's go."

Rainbow smiled and flew out the door. I opened my wings and followed. It felt so good to fly though the sky, knowing that I wasn't running from something anymore. I felt truly accepted for the first time in years. But the sky looked…unfamiliar to me.

"Rainbow, where are we going?" I shouted at looked back at me with a wide grin.

"Ponyville! It's where I live now!"

Ponyville? It sounded like a nice place….a few short minutes later, we landed.

"Welcome, to Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

I looked around. It was a bustling and thriving town. Ponies, unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasi alike were all going through, talking, playing games, eating, going in and out of shops…I could get used to this. We walked through the town Square when just then, a pink pony hopped up to us. "HELLO!" She shouted with a huge smile on her face. She had three balloons as her cutie mark, two yellow, one blue. She had a fluffy pink mane that looked, and _smelled_ a bit like cotton candy.

"Oh, Hey Pinkie!" Rainbow greeted the pink pony with a high hoof. "Blaze, this is my best friend, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie, this is my colt friend, Blaze Goldheart."

"Uh….Hi!" I said nervously.

Pinkie just stared at me. She then hopped a good three feet in the air, letting out a long gasp, and took off.

"Uh….." I had no idea what had just happened.

Rainbow Dash was giggling. "She does that whenever she meets a new pony. Come on, I can introduce you to AJ next!" We trotted through the town, watching all the ponies go by. Just then, a Pegasus landed hard in front of us.

"MAIL CALL!" She shouted. I took a good long look at the mail mare standing in front of us. She looked familiar. She had a grey coat, with bubbles as her cutie mark. She had a blonde mane, and yellow eyes, one looking right at me, one looking a bit to the left.

"Derpy?! Derpy Hooves?!" I asked, remembering her from my school years.

"Yup yup yup! That's me! Derpy Hooves! Mail Mare Extraordinaire!" She said with a smile on her face. She tried to twirl on her hooves, but she fell down on her face. "Oops…"

Rainbow smiled at her and helped Derpy back up on her hooves. "Derpy, you remember Blaze."

Derpy looked at me and squinted her eyes, "OH YEAH!" She shouted. "You're the pony that ran away all those years ago! But now you're back! YAY!" She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Derpy….so, who's the mail for?" I asked, assuming she had the job as the Mail Mare for this town.

"Oh! Yeah! One letter too Rainbow Dash!" She handed Rainbow a pink envelope. Then she stuck out her hoof.

"Oh, right, you're tip!" Rainbow said with a smile. She flew to a muffin stand, paid the stallion running the stand, and flew back, handed Derpy a toasted blueberry muffin. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Dashie!" Derpy munched on the muffin and smiled happily. "Good to see you again, Blaze!" She flew off.

"Dashie?" I asked blushed, embarrassed. "It's a nick name…."

"I think it's cute!" I said to her, smiling.

"Shut up!" She said with a giggle. We kept trotting until we came to a huge apple orchard. The air here was nice and fresh, and there were apple trees as far as the eye could see! We walked up to the huge red barn, and Rainbow knocked on the door with one of her hooves.

"APPLEJACK! YOU IN THERE, MARE?!" She shouted. The Door opened, and on the other side, I saw an orange mare with a blond mane, her flank showing three apples as her cutie mark.

"Well, Hooooooooooooooooowdy, Rainbow! Fancy you comin' fer a visit on this fine day!" She exclaimed. She spoke with a western accent. She was wearing a brown, dusty cow girl hat, and she had apple green eyes.

"Hey AJ! I wanted you to meet my Coltfriend!"Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Coltfriend?" She said with a quizzical expression. She stepped out of the barn fully. "Well, tie a lasso around my waist and rope me like some cattle! Congratulations, Rainbow!" She looked at me with a grin. "I take it this is him?"

"Yeah…my name is Blaze. Blaze Goldheart." I said to her.

"Mighty fine name, ya have there, Mister Goldheart!" She said to me.

"Oh, Blaze is just fine." I said to her. I didn't really like being called, "Mister" Goldheart.

"Well alrighty then, Blaze. He seems like a fine pony to me, Rainbow! I never thought you'd actually settle down!"

Rainbow furrowed her eyebrows. "Who said I was settling down? Just cause I have a colt friend now doesn't mean I'm gonna take it slow! Not…yet anyway…."

AJ giggled. "Ah'm just joshin' wit ya, Rainbow. He really seems like a nice pony. Ah see ya got Pinkie's invitation?"

She said, gesturing toward the pink envelope Derpy had given my mare friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

"Invitation? To what?" I asked, confused.

"To Pinkie's Party." Rainbow said. "It's probably to welcome you to Ponyville. It'll be fun, there's no party like a Pinkie Party!"

"No truer words have ever been said, Rainbow Dash!" AJ said with a smile.

"Well, it's a real pleasure meeting you, Applejack!" I told her, extending my hoof.

"Well, it was even better meetin' ya, Blaze!" The orange mare said as she gripped my hoof and shook it firmly. She had a strong grip. "We'll be seein' ya'll at Pinkie's party, right?"

"Uh…sure, If Rainbow's going." She simply nuzzled me. I felt my face turn red.

"Of course! Wherever I go, he goes!"

"Aw, that's mighty sweet of ya, RD!" AJ nodded her head. "Are ya sure ya ain't settlin' down?" Applejack laughed. Rainbow Dash blushed hotly.

"Very funny. Well, we're gonna head over to Rarity's. See ya at the party! Come on, Blaze!"

She took off for the sky, and I followed suit. Rainbow didn't seem like a mare who wanted to settle down. I just hope that means she can still be herself, while being in a relationship with. Me….wait, why am I thinking about this right now? Oh well. When we landed, it was outside this shop that looked just as bedazzled as the dresses in the windows. It was a pretty cool display! The sun reflected off the gems just right, and showed off each of the gems' beauty. Also looked kind of…appetizing…wait, appetizing?! Gems?! What am I saying?! I came back to reality when Rainbow knocked on the door. It all happened so fast. As soon as it opened, a pair of white hooves grabbed Rainbow and pulled her inside.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Was all I had time to say. I tried to look in through the windows, but they were all blocked by the display dummies wearing some very pretty and elaborate dresses. Whoever owns this shop must really know their stuff! "Hello?!" I shouted "What's going on in there?!" I heard Rainbow's voice.

"NO!"

Then I got scared. I didn't even knock. I just knocked the door in.

"WAGH!" I heard somepony shout. What I saw was not what I was expecting. A white unicorn was standing before me, three gems as her cutie mark with a curly purple mane and tail. She looked like she was trying her best not to hyperventilate. I looked slightly to the left, and I saw Rainbow, wearing a multicolored dress with lace that looked a bit like clouds.

"Oh…sorry….I thought…she was in trouble…"

"I am!" Rainbow shouted. She leaned in close to me, so the white pony couldn't hear. "I HATE being Rarity's dress model!"

The white pony had finally calmed down at this point. "Oh…please, Rainbow, Darling! You look fabulous!" The dress did make Rainbow look good…it really brought out her eyes.

"She's right, babe…" I quickly covered my mouth. Why did you call her _babe_!? You only just got in a relationship! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Rainbow was blushing even more than she was when she was wearing the dress in front of me. She could probably tell I felt stupid for saying that, and giggled slightly. "It's, ok, Blaze, I don't mind." She stated gently.

"Um, Excuse me.." Rarity began to ask. She was obviously missing something. "But, who is this pony? Why did he call you "babe", and more importantly, Why did he kick down my door?! Ugh, that'll take forEVER to fix!"

"Sorry about that…." I began with my apology. "I heard Rainbow scream…and I got nervous…" But how did I find the strength to kick a whole DOOR down?! Ugh, better not think about it now.

"This is my colt friend, Blaze Goldheart." Rainbow told her friend.

Rarity just stared at me for a moment, and then gasped."Oh, Rainbow! Darling! I knew you'd find a very special somepony some day! I just didn't know when…Hello!" She grabbed my hoof and started shaking it. "My name is Rarity, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Goldheart! Oh, I just simply cannot believe Rainbow Dash has finally found a special somepony!"

"B-Blaze is fine, really." I said back. Again, I didn't really like being called, "Mister" Goldheart.

"C'mon Rarity, it's not that big of a deal…and can I take this dress off now?" Rainbow pleaded with her friend. "Oh, fine. Just don't fuss about it next time." Rarity wouldn't take her eyes off me. "So, Blaze, are you a Wonderbolt?" That's when it hit me. I remembered I was wearing my father's old Wonderbolt's suit.

"Not yet. This suit belonged to my father…Archangel Goldheart…"

Rarity's jaw dropped. "Your FATHER was Archangel Goldheart?! Oh my, that IS something to be proud of! It was definitely a tragic day when he crashed…"

Rarity's words punched me in the face.

"Y-yeah…" I started to tear up. Rainbow quickly pulled her friend aside after changing out of the dress. "Rarity, he doesn't like to talk about it!" She whispered in her ear."Oh, of course…..terribly sorry, Darling…."

"I-It's ok…. Really…." We all sat there awkwardly for about two minutes.

"Well….we better get going. Hey, you'll be at Pinkie's Party, right?" Dash asked her friend.

"Oh, of course! I just got my invitation a few hours ago!" Rarity said as she showed us the pink envelope.

"Awesome! See you there! C'mon, Blaze! Let's go see Fluttershy!" Rainbow waved to her friend and few out the door. I simply nodded my head and followed. While in the air, Rainbow looked back at me. "Sorry about that….Rarity can sometimes forget about people's…boundaries."

"Oh, no, it's ok babe, really…" It wasn't. But I couldn't let her know that. I hadn't thought about my dad since I saw that vision….. Anyway, we kept flying until we came upon a meadow in the outskirts of town. It felt good out here….nice and quiet….away from all the bustle of the town….We landed gently on the grass, it felt good beneath my hooves.

"Fluttershy should be out here, tending to the animals."

There was a small woodland cottage, sitting there in the meadow. There were animals everywhere. Rainbow started to trot forward, and I followed. There was a gentle breeze blowing, the flowers smelled great, it was just so serene! I can understand why Fluttershy wanted to live out here!I knew her, but I never really talked to her much in school. "There she is!" Rainbow pointed a was sitting on her haunches, feeding a bunny rabbit a carrot.

"Please eat it, Angle bunny" Fluttershy pleaded, pushing the carrot toward the irritated looking bunny. He just chucked it at her and bounced off."Oh my…." The yellow Pegasus said to herself. She had a long pink mane, and three butterflies as her cutie mark.

"Hey Flutters!" Rainbow said to her friend, walking closer to her.

"O-oh, Hello, Rainbow Dash…" She said. She seemed a little nervous, even around her closest friend. She took one look at me, and hid her face in her mane.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you! Fluttershy, this is my Coltfriend, Blaze Goldheart!" Dash said, gesturing to me.

I simply smiled and waved a hoof. She couldn't look me in the eye. She was just as shy as I remember.

"Hi…I'm…..Fluttershy…."

I got 'Hi…I'm….' but she said her name too quietly.

"I'm sorry, could you say that a little louder?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Fluttershy….." It was even quieter than before. After a few minutes the realization sunk in. She looked at Rainbow surprised."C-Coltfriend?! Oh, congratulations, Rainbow!" She said. Rainbow blushed. It seemed she was still used to the idea of having a colt friend. But it was ok, so was I!"S-So….did you get an invite to Pinkie's party?" Rainbow asked, trying to remove the awkwardness from the conversation.

"O-oh, yes, she did!" Fluttershy said with a nod, as she pulled a pink envelope from her saddlebag.

"That's awesome! So I guess we'll see you there?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"Y-yes…I will be there….and it was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Goldheart…." Fluttershy whispered.

"Thanks….and Blaze is fine…." Again, I didn't like being called "Mister" Goldheart.

Rainbow nodded, and took off. I followed her. "Alright, now last but not least, there's Twilight!"

We kept flying through the sky until we were above a giant tree. When we began to descend, I realized it wasn't just a tree. It was somepony's home. Pretty interesting, somepony living in a tree. Rainbow trotted up to the door and knocked on it with her hoof.

"Spike! Door!" I heard a mare voice say.

"Alright, alright! I'll get it!" I heard another voice say. It sounded like a colt. The door opened, and what I saw made my eyes grow wide. It was a dragon! A baby dragon! He had purple scales, and green spikes that spanned from his head to his tail."Oh! Hey Rainbow!" The dragon said.

"Hiya, Spike!" Rainbow said, jokingly patting him on the head.

"Who's at the door?" I heard the mare call again from another room."It's Rainbow Dash! And she brought somepony with her!" Spike shouted back."Alright, let them in!" The mare shouted.

"Come on in!" Spike said, gesturing us inside.

Rainbow and I trotted inside.

"WOAH!" I shouted, when I saw all the books! There's no way anypony could find the time to read _all the books in this library! There were so many!_

"Yeah, this is Twilight for ya." Rainbow said, giggling at my surprise. "She's kind of an Egghead, but she's still a real nice pony."

I heard hoof steps and look up the stairs. Trotting down to us was a purple Unicorn. She had a dark purple mane, with two pink streaks, one light, one dark. Her cutie mark was a pink star, surrounded by five other white stars. She had barely noticeable bags under her eyes, probably from reading so much. "Hello, Rainbow!" She said. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Twilight! This is my colt friend! Blaze Goldheart!" She gestured toward me. I think I blushed a little bit."H-Hey…." I greeted her.

"Coltfriend?!" Twilight said in disbelief. She looked at Rainbow, then back to me.

Back to Rainbow.

Back to me.

Rainbow.

Me.

Rainbow.

Me.

Finally she stopped looking at us back and forth, and ran up to me. She grabbed my hoof and started shaking it rapidly. "Hello Mister Goldheart! I'm Twilight Sparkle! One of Rainbow's best friends, and student to Princess Celestia! It's so wonderful to meet you! I didn't think Rainbow would get into a relationship so soon!"

My entire body was shaking because of how she was shaking my hoof. "B-B-B-Blaze is f-f-f-fine!" I said, trying desperately to keep myself up.

She saw she was causing me discomfort and let me go."Sorry…I just can't believe your Rainbow's Coltfriend!" Twilight said with a giggle.

Rainbow blushed and playfully slugged her friend in the foreleg. "Twi, come on!" She said.

"Sorry, Rainbow! Oh, by the way, did you get an invitation to Pinkie's party?" She asked, levitating a pink envelope off of her desk with magic. Unicorn magic really amazes me….

"Heck yeah I did!" She showed Twilight her envelope.

"So I'll see you both there?" Twilight asked.

"Of course you will!" Rainbow answered, nuzzling herself up against me."But, I wasn't invited…" I said, looking down a bit.

"Oh, I have a feeling Pinkie will be ok with you showing up." Rainbow said, winking to Twilight. Twilight winked back."Do you girls have something in your eye?" I asked.

They looked at me nervously."No!" They both said at the same time. Twilight looked at a clock on the wall and gasped."OH MY GOSH! The party starts in five minutes!" She said, pointing at the clock.

"We'd better get going!" Rainbow said, as she grabbed me and pushed me out the door.

"I'm going I'm going!" I said, and I took off into a hover. Rainbow did the same, and Twilight was following us close behind on the ground. We kept flying until we came upon a bakery in the middle of town. The sign said "Sugar Cube Corner". Sounded nice."Alright Blaze, you go in first!" Rainbow said to me.

"No, ladies first, Rainbow!" I said, trying to be polite."What a gentle colt! You definitely made a good choice, Rainbow." Twilight blushed. "Just open the door!"I rolled my eyes and shrugged, and opened the door. There was no way I could've been ready for the surprise that awaited me.

End of Chapter 2

To be continued in Chapter 3: Acceptance


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Chapter 3

Acceptance

"SURPRISE!"

I heard about twenty ponies shout. It was a huge party….all for me! No pony's ever thrown an entire party for me in my entire life! Don't believe me? There was a banner hung from the ceiling with the worlds, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE, BLAZE GOLDHEART!" And then there was a picture of Rainbow Dash and I with a big heart around us. Rainbow's face was a hot blushed red. She had a huge smile on her face. And so did I!

"Wow…." I said. Just then the pink pony from earlier hopped up to me.

"HI!" She shouted. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Because your new in Ponyville, and I know everypony in Ponyville, well, except for you! Which is why I went, *GASP* And then I heard that you were Rainbow Dash's colt friend, which is also why I went, *GASP* I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I think her eye twitched a bit.

"Uh….thanks?" I said.

Rainbow was on the floor laughing hard. "It's ok…that's just Pinkie Pie…." Rainbow said, finally catching her breath.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Pinkie…" I said. "My names Blaze-"

"-Goldheart, I know!" The pink pony said. "I know your name, because Rainbow said your name, when I met you in the town square and I went *GASP* And-"

Before she could finish, Rainbow put a hoof over her friend's mouth. "That's ok, Pinkie, I think he gets said a muffled something in approval. Rainbow removed her hoof. "What did you say?"

"I said, Oki Doki Loki!" She said, nodding her head to us. "Have fun! It's your welcoming party! Talk to ponies!" She said as she hopped away.

"She sure is hyper…" I said, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Rainbow was still giggling. "I-It's just how she is…" She said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well….let's get this party started?" I said nonchalantly.

Pinkie hopped back and lifted me up by my torso. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" She shouted, and then she ran away."What the.." was all I managed to say. Rainbow was on the floor laughing again.

The party was awesome. Everypony I had met was there, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (of course), and even Spike! Everypony was having fun, talking, eating food, playing games, and I met just about everypony in Ponyville. The Cakes, the ponies who owned Sugar Cube Corner, told me that they were really happy I had moved in, mainly because this party was bringing in business….it was nice to know that I was helping out in some way. After an….odd conversation with a green unicorn named Lyra about some weird hairless creatures called "humans", I took some punch and leaned against a window with a big smile on my face. I was finally accepted….everypony here seemed to like me! It wasn't like back in Cloudsdale….Ponyvile…I could truly call my home…..I was finally accepted….it felt wonderful…I looked out the window in the town, and saw a strange sight. "Huh…looks like I'm not the only new one in town…." I said to myself. Over by the town gate, I saw a red unicorn stallion, although his face kinda made him look like a mare, but not really. He had a brown a brown, poofed up combed over mane, and bright blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face, looked like he was expecting something new. He was wearing a blue vest, and black combat boots. His cutie mark was a computer mouse….this guy didn't get out much, I guessed. He was carrying a huge cart full of all his personal belongings….he really was new in town…..I paid no mind to him and went back to the party.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Blaze?" Pinkie asked. She looked out the window too, saw the new pony, and gasped. "ANOTHER NEW PONY?!" She sounded so excited. "EVERYBODY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOUT!" She shouted. "Oh, sorry if that sounded mean! Just…please leave now! I have to welcome another pony!" She ran outside. Everypony was really confused with what had just happened, but they all just shrugged, and walked out of Sugarcube corner.

Rainbow and I were high in the sky, high above Ponyville, just catching up. "So, you talked to Gilda?" Rainbow asked

"Yeah, right before I beat up that jerk Proudhoof…." I said. I sort of felt guilty for doing it….Rainbow could tell.

"Don't feel bad. He deserved it." Rainbow assured, putting a hoof on my shoulder. "I'd do the same thing to her if I could get my hooves on her!" She slammed her hoof into a cloud.

Now I was a bit surprised by this. Sure, Gilda set Rainbow up with a perverted ass, but Rainbow always forgives and forgets…. "Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

She told me about how Gilda had come to Ponyville just before, and how she was being a big bully. So basically, she didn't change much."Damn…..that's rough." I said

"Yeah, no kidding." Rainbow said back, huffing her breath. I put a hoof around her. This caused her cheeks to flush red, mine too."I-it'll be fine…" I said to her. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. I decided to break the silence."Rainbow-" She put her hoof on my lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She said.

I was surprised by this, but complied. I moved in close, and kissed her. I got that warm feeling all up inside again. Just when I thought life couldn't get any better, something happened. I pulled away."What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"No….no no no…it can't be!""What?! What is it?!" Rainbow pleaded.

It happened again. I heard that familiar roar….((Yeah guys, I know, short chapter, but that's because Chapter 4, HOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOY IT'S GONNA BE A DOOZY.))


End file.
